swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Negotiation
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue See also: Sample Skill Challenges In this Skill Challenge, the heroes have earned enough of a reputation to convince an Imperial Senator to meet with them. They want to persuade him to betray the Empire and start working for The Rebel Alliance. During their audience, the heroes must convince the Senator that it is in his best interests to begin acting as an Alliance spy in the Senate and on Coruscant. Negotiation Statistics (CL 12) Complexity: 2 (8 Successes before 3 Failures) Suggested Skills: The following are suggested Primary Skills for this Skill Challenge: * Deception (Opposed DC): The heroes can fabricate evidence that the Empire is a threat to the Senator, or they might invent an Imperial atrocity that hits close to home for the Senator (Even though it is not true). * Knowledge (Galactic Lore) (DC 26): The heroes can recall information about the Senator, such as his military service record from the Clone Wars or his participation in anticorruption rallies as a youth, and use it as leverage against him. * Knowledge (Social Sciences) (DC 31): The heroes can put forth a point of philosophy, well known on the Senator's homeworld, that engages him and makes a good case for joining their cause. * Persuasion (Opposed DC): The heroes can make an impassioned plea for the Senator to join The Rebel Alliance, using smooth and winning words to convince him that they are in the right. * Use the Force (Opposed DC): The heroes can attempt to read the mood or surface thoughts of the Senator, using that knowledge to better influence him and to avoid offending him. Challenge Effects The following are suggested Challenge Effects for this Skill Challenge: * Antagonist: Although the Senator shows signs of being sympathetic to the Rebellion, the Empire has placed an adjutant in the Senator's office who makes counterarguments and begs the Senator to report the heroes to the Imperial Security Bureau. The adjutant is the foil to the heroes' arguments, and she attempts to stymie their efforts with Imperial propaganda. The heroes do not accrue Failures when they fail Skill Checks. Instead, each time all the heroes have taken an Action, the adjutant makes a Skill Check (Determined by the GM) against the Senator's Will Defense; if she succeeds, the heroes accrue one Failure. * Opposed DC: Skills used against the Senator directly, including Deception, Persuasion, and Use the Force, target the Senator's Will Defense. Alternatively, if the heroes try to attack the adjutant's arguments directly, she sets the DC with the result of her Persuasion check. * Recovery: Since the Senator has heard of the heroes and is amenable to their cause, he is willing to listen to them despite the arguments of the adjutant. Any hero who succeeds on a Skill Check by 5 or more can forfeit that Success in exchange for removing one Failure. Success and Failure Success: The heroes convince the Senator to help The Rebel Alliance. He agrees to act as their spy in the Senate and on Coruscant. To ensure that the Imperial adjutant does not cause trouble for the heroes, the Senator has her subdued by guards and shipped off to the spice mines of Kessel. Failure: The adjutant's arguments convince the Senator that treason is too dangerous. He calls for the heroes to be arrested, and the adjutant alerts the ISB of their actions. The heroes might have a chance to repair their relationship with the Senator in the future, or he might become an antagonist that works against the Alliance on Coruscant.